Love of a brother and sister!
by Daya lover
Summary: To know the story please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**In this story I'm not going to continue the story but I will write this in different ways love of brother and sister!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I have made some changes in this story!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Characters are :-**

 **Daya** \- CID officer and elder brother of his younger sister.

 **Janvi** \- Younger sister of Daya. Janvi can not speak since childhood. Janvi works in dumb school as a teacher.

The whole CID team is in this story too!

 **(Important note :- Janvi and Daya have no parents since their childhood) I hope and think you guys can understand my important note**

 **Title \- The first meet with CID team**

 **Here the story start  
**

In CID beauro, Daya was working on his file work. All of a sudden Daya's phone beeped. When Daya see his phone there was a message and he opened the message then after reading the message Daya check the sender's name but it was blank so he got little bit tensed which was notice by Abhijeet. Abhijeet went to Daya's desk and ask

Abhijeet - What is matter Daya? Why are you tensed?

Daya - Nothing.

Abhijeet - Lying to me!

Daya show his phone to Abhijeet. Abhijeet read the message and ask

Abhijeet - Who send this message to you?

Daya - I don't know!

Abhijeet - We have to say this too ACP sir, Salunke sir and Freddy right now!

Abhijeet went ACP sir's cabin were Dr. Salunke was also there. Daya went to Freddy's desk and said

Daya - Freddy come to ACP sir's cabin right now!

Daya went to ACP sir's cabin. Freddy can't understand why Daya called him to ACP sir's cabin, so he went to ACP sir's cabin were Dr. Salunke, Abhijeet, ACP Praduyman and Daya were there. The rest of the CID team were confused why Daya called Freddy to ACP sir's cabin. In ACP sir's cabin, Abhijeet shows Daya phone to ACP sir and ACP sir got shocked and tensed after reading the message so Dr. Salunke ask

Dr. Salunke - Praduyman what happened why are you tensed?

ACP Praduyman - Just see this message

ACP sir give the phone to Dr. Salunke. Dr. Salunke read the message the loud **"Hi Daya, I have a good news for you, Abhijeet, Freddy, ACP Praduyman sir and Dr. Salunke sir. I have a surprise you all so if you can please share this message to ACP sir, Freddy, Abhijeet and Dr. Salunke sir. If you can please bring them to your home."** After reading the message even now Dr. Salunke and Freddy was shocked and tensed too. Freddy ask

Freddy - Sir, who can send this to you? (ask Daya)

Daya - I don't know Freddy.

All of a sudden ACP sir's phone ring and he attended the call and after the call ended, he said

ACP Praduyman - We got a case

Now Dr. Salunke went to lab and the CID team went for the crime spot and by evening the got the criminal and put the criminal in the jail. Daya, ACP sir, Dr. Salunke, Freddy and Abhijeet forgot the message incident because of the case. The CID team were tired and they had a plan that they will have dinner in Duo's house so they all got ready and went to DUO's house. When they reach the DUO house, Abhijeet got down out of the car and went to open the door but for Abhijeet's surprise the was already unlock and the lights were on 💡 so Abhijeet went to the car again and said the reason why he came back to the car. They all got alert and take their guns with them and got down out of the car and went near DUO's house and Abhijeet open the door with the spare key and went inside the house, for their surprise there was girl who was sitting on sofa and keeping her head on head rest and the CID team can say that the gir was sleeping 😴. ACP sir, Dr. Salunke, Freddy, Abhijeet and Daya were shocked to see her. Daya keep his gun on side table of the door and went near the sofa and sat beside her and care her hair and called

Daya - **Janvi**. (Called with love and still caring her hair)

Janvi open her eyes and see her brother and hug him very tightly. Daya had tears of happiness and hug his younger sister and kiss on her head. The CID team was in shock that Daya knows that girl and have too much of questions in their mind but expect Freddy, Abhijeet, ACP sir and Dr. Salunke. Daya and Janvi separate from the hug and Daya ask

Daya - When did you come home?

 **Janvi** \- Just few hours ago (said in sign language)

Daya - Why you did not call me or Abhijeet or Freddy?

Janvi - Just to give a surprise and that is why I send that message to you (said in sign language)

Daya - So it was you who sent me that message?

Janvi just nodes her head **"Yes"**. Janvi ask

Janvi - Where is Salunke sir, ACP sir, Abhijeet bhaiya and Freddy friend? I message to you that to bring them home too! (ask in sign language)

Janvi knows Salunke, Praduyman, Abhijeet and Freddy before because when Daya got his job Janvi also moved with him to Mumbai. After Daya joined in CID, Janvi also got a job in a school as a teacher, after few months, Daya introduced Janvi to Dr. Salunke, ACP sir, Freddy and Abhijeet so since that day Janvi was a part of CID family. After one year later, Daya and Janvi started to live in DUO house to together with Abhijeet but after few months Janvi came to know that she got a call from school so she moved to Delhi for her job. After 4 years Janvi came back home today.

Daya pointed his finger at the entrance of the house. Janvi turn back and see Dr. Salunke, Freddy, ACP sir and Abhijeet were standing with a smile, so Janvi get up from the sofa and ran to them and hug them and even they also hug her back. The rest of the CID team was shocked to see that the Janvi girl knows their Seniors! Janvi separate from the hug. Abhijeet said

Abhijeet - We all missed you so much but mostly Daya missed you the most.

Janvi - I missed you all too but first you all come and sit then we well talk! (said in sign language)

The rest of the CID team came and some sit on couch, and some sit on floor. Janvi went to the kitchen and bring water for everyone and give the water to everyone. Everyone drink their water and keep the glass on tray. Salunke sir ask

Salunke sir - Why your number is always coming switch off all the time?

Janvi - That number is lost because I got into a accident! (said in sign language)

Freddy - What? (ask in panick)

Javi - Don't worry Freddy friend, I am alright now. (said in sign language)

ACP sir - That is good! (said with smiling face)

Abhijeet - Then how did you get Daya's number?

Janvi - I try to remember any of your number but I couldn't then only I got remembered is that I have all my numbers in my number notepad so I came back to Mumbai. (said in sign language)

Daya - To take the notepad you came here?

Janvi - No, I came here because I got transfer here so that is why I came here. (said in sign language)

Janvi see rest of the CID team and can say that they are confused and shocked. Janvi can understand their problem and sign language something to Daya. Daya see rest of the CID team who don't know Janvi. Daya ask

Daya - Why are you guys staring at Janvi like that? (ask the rest of the CID team like he innocent person)

Vivek - Nothing sir. (said immediately)

Daya - I will explain! This is Janvi, my younger sister. She can not speak but she can hear very well! If you guys are thinking how does she know Salunke sir, Freddy, ACP sir and Abhijeet. I introduced them after few months I joined CID because I did not want to hide about Janvi to anyone.

Freddy - Janvi is more intelligence than Daya sir.

Daya - Very true! (said with a proud smile)

Janvi - Can we be friends? (ask in sigh language)

Rest of the CID team can't understand Janvi's sigh language so Abhijeet said

Abhijeet - Janvi ask that if you guys like can we be friends with her?

Rest of the CID team together - Sure! (said with a smile)

Janvi shake her hand with rest of the CID team. They were all talking for a while. Abhijeet went to the kitchen to cook dinner but he was shocked to see that the dinner was already ready on the table so Abhijeet went to hall and ask Janvi

Abhijeet - Janvi, did you do the dinner?

Janvi just node her head **"Yes"**. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - How did you know that we have planned a dinner with the team?

Janvi - I saw a sticker on the refrigerator so I thought to cook dinner for guys! (said in sigh language)

Janvi turn to everyone and ask

Janvi - Are you guys hungry? (ask in sigh language)

The CID team see each other because they can't understand what Janvi was trying to say. Daya ask

Daya - Janvi is asking are you all hungry right now?

Everyone - Yes! (Said in happy tone and face)

Janvi sign language to Daya and Daya said

Daya - Then come to the dinner table so that we can have our dinner

Tarika - Who cooked the dinner?

Abhijeet - Janvi!

Rajat - What?

ACP sir - Janvi cooks very delicious than Daya and Abhijeet.

Tasha - Really sir? (ask in shock to Daya and Abhijeet)

Daya and Abhijeet together - Yes!

They all went to the dinner table and sit on chairs and Janvi and Tarika were serving for everyone. Kajal said

Kajal - Wow Janvi seriously like ACP sir said you really do cook very delicious

Janvi said "Thank you" in sigh language. Salunke sir ask

Salunke sir - Why you both are not having dinner with us?

Janvi - I told Tarika to have dinner with you all but she said that she will have dinner with me. (said in sigh language)

ACP sir - I want both you too have dinner with us right now. I don't need any argument so sit and have your dinner right now

Tarika and Janvi have no choice so they also sit and have dinner with the rest. After dinner they all had ice-cream for dessert! Then they talked for a while and they all started to go home. After everyone lift for home, Janvi went to kitchen and started to washing the vessels, Abhijeet and Daya come to help her. After washing and cleaning the kitchen, they went to their rooms to sleep. In Daya's room, Janvi came to Daya's room and said something in sigh language to Daya. Daya also agreed for Janvi's decision and they both went to Abhijeet's room. In Abhijeet's room, Abhijeet was getting ready for bed, suddenly there was a knock on the door so Abhijeet open the door and see that Janvi and Daya was there so Abhijeet let them to come inside his room because he knows the reason of them to come to his room. Janvi and Daya were already on bed and Abhijeet came to his bed and lay beside Janvi. Janvi was in center and Abhijeet and Daya were sleeping both side of her and they went to deep and waiting for next day.

 **The** **End!**

Sorry for spelling mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jenny** \- I will try my level best to fulfill your wish but I will surely fulfill your request after I finish my pending stories... I am very much happy 😊 that you liked my story!

 **Guest** \- I will surely fulfill your request but I may make some changes in your wishes. Please say what do you need in the story so that I can write your story. Do you need me to write 📝 in chapters or one shot? If you need it in chapters, how many chapters do you need? I may write your wish later because I have to post pending stories so can you please wait? I hope you understand me

 **X-X-X-X**

 **For now on I'm not going to write "said in sigh language" for Janvi**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Title - Daya has a fever**

 **Here the story start  
**

It was 7am 🕖 on the morning, Daya and Abhijeet were sleeping in their rooms. Janvi was already awake and went for her morning walk and gym with Kajal, Tasha and Tarika. When Janvi came back home she went to her room fresh up and went to Abhijeet's room, and wake him up easily then she went to Daya's room to wake him up which was hard task for her and Abhijeet! In Daya's room, Janvi try to wake Daya up but suddenly Janvi can feel that her brother Daya was burning very hot so she keep her hand on his head and neck and she feel that Daya was having fever. Janvi went to Abhijeet's room and said to Abhijeet that

Janvi - Abhi bhaiya, Daya bhaiya has high fever.

Abhijeet - What? (ask in worried tone)

Janvi - Yes bhaiya. Please come and check him!

Abhijeet and Janvi went to Daya's room and Abhijeet check Daya's temperature in thermometer which was showing very high fever. Janvi was worrying for Daya which notice by Abhijeet. Abhijeet said

Abhijeet - Janvi don't worry Daya will be alright soon!

Janvi - How can Daya bhaiya get fever?

Abhijeet - Yesterday I and Daya came home late and it was raining too and our car got stop suddenly so I and Daya got out of the car to check it so we got wet that is why we came late to home and we were wet. So that can bought fever to Daya! Daya already had a little bit fever before.

Janvi - Bhaiya, can you do me a favor?

Abhijeet - Say!

Janvi - Can you go to school and tell the principal that I will take leave for 4 days

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Janvi - I will go to my room and get my leave letter

Abhijeet just node his head. Janvi went to her room and came back in 🔟 mins and give her leave letter to Abhijeet. Abhijeet went to his room and got bath and get ready for his duty! Janvi was setting the breakfast on the table. Abhijeet came to the dinner table and sit on his place and started to eat his breakfast. After finishing his breakfast, Abhijeet clean the table and went to Daya's room and see that Janvi was keeping a wet cloth on Daya's forehead. Janvi can feel Abhijeet was worried for Daya so Janvi went to Abhijeet and said

Janvi - Don't worry about Daya, I will take good care of him!

Abhijeet - I am not worrying for Daya, I am worrying for you

Janvi was confused about what Abhijeet said right now

Abhijeet - You always worry for all of us and take care of us and mostly you care for us when we get hurt or any problem but you never take care of yourself. So you take care of yourself too.

Janvi just nod her head with a smile. Abhijeet smile and kissed on her forehead and went to the school first and give Janvi's leave letter to the principal and then went to his duty which is called as **CID!** At beauro and everyone asked about Daya because **(Abhijeet and Daya always come to beauro together. If they have a fight only they come separate)** At 7pm 🕖 Abhijeet came home with some medicines for Daya! Abhijeet unlock the door and went to Daya's room and see Janvi was reading a book 📙 and time to time she was checking Daya. Abhijeet can say she has a stressful day with Daya by seeing her face! Abhijeet went Janvi and said

Abhijeet - I told you not to stress but you are not listening to me!

Janvi - I did not stress

Abhijeet - Oh, really?

Janvi - Fine, a little bit

Abhijeet - Little bit?

Janvi - Ok, ok I did stress. That is also to make Daya to relax and to make him eat!

Abhijeet - Did you have your breakfast and lunch?

Janvi was quite and Abhijeet got his answer for his question. Abhijeet keep the medicine on the side table and went to his room in angry. Abhijeet get fresh up and went to kitchen to make two cups of tea for him and Janice and make a little bit of snack for Janvi! After making tea and snacks. Abhijeet take the tea cups and the snacks and went to Daya's room, Janvi was tiredly sitting on the rocking chair near the window but keeping an eye Daya too. Abhijeet came inside Daya's room and give one tea cup to her and start to sip his tea and keep the snack on the table. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - How is Daya's fever now?

Janvi - Still high (said while see out of the window)

Abhijeet - Why you did not have your breakfast and lunch?

Janvi - I was not hungry!

Suddenly they hear the bell ring so Janvi went to open the door. Janvi opened the door and smile. The visitor said

Visitor - How are you Janvi?

Janvi - Fine!

Abhijeet come out of Daya's room while asking

Abhijeet - Janvi, who is there?

After seeing the visitor Abhijeet got happy to see the visitor and said

Abhijeet - **Tarika ji** , what brings you here?

 **Tarika and rest of the CID team can understand Janvi sign language.**

Tarika - I came here to check Daya and to see Janvi!

Abhijeet was just smiling. Janvi told Tarika that Daya's fever was very high so Tarika and Janvi went to Daya's room and Abhijeet went to kitchen to make a cup of coffee for Tarika. After few mins Abhijeet came to Daya's room and give the cup of coffee to Tarika and ask

Abhijeet - Will Daya will get well soon?

Tarika - Sure! Janice, Salunke sir told that I have to stay here to take care of you and Daya

Janvi - Why? (confused 😕)

Tarika - Sir told that you don't take care of yourself when any of us get hurt or sick and you take care of them more than yourself so it is a order from ACP sir and Salunke sir that I have to take care of you and Daya!

Janvi - No need Tarika... (but got cut by Tarika)

Tarika - If you don't accept, I will call ACP sir! (said with a warning tone)

Janvi - Ok, do as your wish! (finally giving up)

After 3 days Daya's fever was gone and Abhijeet and Daya were talking about some cases and Janvi. Daya ask

Daya - Seriously Abhi, ACP sir and Salunke sir told Tarika to take care of Janvi (ask in shock)

Abhijeet - Yes!

Daya - I can't believe what your saying.

Abhijeet - Believe me Daya I'm saying the truth!

Janvi and Tarika came to Daya's room with dinner, they give Abhijeet and Daya's dinner to them and take their dinner and sit on chair beside the bed and Daya ask

Daya - Tarika is true that Janvi let you to take care of her?

Tarika - Yes!

Janvi - Bhaiya just shut up your mouth and have your dinner

Daya - 🆗!

Daya and the rest had their dinner with little bit chatting and after Tarika went to the guest room to sleep, Abhijeet went to his room, Janvi was washing the plates but suddenly Janvi was feeling someone was in the kitchen so she turn and surprise to Daya was standing there with a smile. Janvi was confused with his smile and ask

Janvi - Why are you smiling?

Daya - I'm proud of you and that is why I'm smiling!

Janvi - Meaning?

Daya - You take care all of us but you always forget that you have to take care of yourself

Janvi just smile and turn and start to wash the plates again, Daya help her in washing and after that they slept in Daya's room together hugging each other.

 **The** **End!**

Sorry for spelling mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title - Janvi is in danger**

 **Here the story start  
**

* * *

Janvi was returning from school but suddenly a van comes and kidnap Janvi. At 8pm 🕗 Daya and Abhijeet came home 🏡 and was surprise to see that the house lights were off and the house was locked. Abhijeet and Daya thought that Janvi would kept some message for them. They unlock the lock and came inside the house and turn on the lights and Daya went to kitchen and Abhijeet went to Janvi's room but they couldn't find any thing. They thought to see in their room so they went to their room but no luck. Daya and Abhijeet check their mobile's but no message or missed call. Abhijeet was getting worry for Janvi but Daya was very calm which was worrying Abhijeet more and ask

Abhijeet - Daya, are you ok?

Daya - Yes boss! Don't worry Janvi will be fine, she will come home soon. It can be that she has gone to some of her students house for teaching them or talking to the kids parents.

Abhijeet - I wish the same!

After almost 2 hours there was no sign of Janvi. Daya start to get worry for Janvi. Abhijeet was continuely messaging for Janvi but there was no reply from her. Abhijeet got up from sofa and ask

Abhijeet - Daya I'm going to search for Janvi, are you coming with me?

Daya just nod his head and get up from sofa and take the car keys and went out of the house, Abhijeet lock the house and they went to search for Janvi. First they went to beach but there was no sign of Janvi. So Daya and Abhijeet went to some other places were they and Janvi use go regularly but there was no luck. So they go to Tarika's house 🏡 were Shreya, Kajal and Tasha were living together, when they reach Tarika's house. Daya ring the door bell and Kajal open the door. Kajal said

Kajal - Sir, come in sir!

Daya - No Kajal! Is Janvi is here? (ask in hurry)

Kajal - No sir!

Daya - Ok, did Janvi come here?

Kajal - No sir! But why are you asking this sir?

Daya - Nothing. Just like that. Ok bye!

Kajal - Bye!

Daya went to the car and drove to find Janvi. In Tarika's house, Kajal close the door and went to kitchen and see her friends were fighting for a cupcake. Tasha see Kajal and ask

Tasha - Kajal, who came right now?

Kajal - Daya sir!

Shreya - Why would Daya sir come here on this time?

Kajal - I don't know but he was very tensed about something

Tarika - What do you mean?

Kajal - Daya sir ask that if Janvi was here

Tarika - I will call Abhijeet and ask the problem

Shreya - 🆗!

Tarika call Abhijeet but Abhijeet's phone was in silence 🔕 mood so he did not answer the call. Tarika call Daya but even Daya's phone is in silence 🔕 mood. Tarika tried two to three times but they did not answer the call. Tasha, Kajal Tarika and Shreya were getting worried for them and Janvi too. Abhijeet and Daya came home but with dispointment so they went to their rooms and try to sleep. The next day at 7am 🕖, Abhijeet and Daya were sitting on their bed and thinking were could Janvi be or if they have done any mistake. They were missing Janvi a lot. They got ready in 30mins and came to kitchen. Abhijeet said

Abhijeet - Daya, you sit I will make the breakfast 🍳

Daya - 🆗!

Abhijeet make breakfast in 15mins and they had the breakfast in quietness and they went to their Duty! In CID beauro everyone was chatting when Daya and Abhijeet entered the beauro, everyone wish them but Abhijeet and Daya just nod their head and went to their desk and doing their pending work. After 20mins later, ACP sir came to beauro and everyone wish him expect Daya and Abhijeet which was surprising ACP sir so he went to Abhijeet's desk and called Abhijeet two to three times but there was no response so ACP sir went to Daya's desk and did the same but no response. ACP sir take a file from Daya's desk and put on the desk and that bought the senior officers out of their thoughts and ACP sir told

ACP - Come to my cabin in 5mins

After 5mins Abhijeet and Daya were in ACP sir's cabin. ACP sir ask

ACP sir - What is going on, why you both are worried? What is the matter?

Abhijeet - We both are worried about Janvi

ACP sir - Why? (confused 😕)

Daya - She did not come home since last night 🌃

ACP sir - What? (shocked). Did you both try to find her? (ask in worrying tone)

Abhijeet - We did sir but we could not find her

Suddenly the security guard came to CID beauro and into ACP sir's cabin and said

 **Security guard** \- Daya sir, there is a parcel for you

Daya take the parcel, ACP sir ask

ACP sir- Who gave you this parcel?

Security guard - A small little boy and when I ask him who gave you this parcel but without answering the little boy ran away

ACP sir - Ok, you may go

Security guard - Ok sir!

After the security guard went, Daya open the parcel and see there was a CD 💿 and a photo. Daya first take the photo and see and get shocked. Abhijeet can see that something is important with the photo and that is Daya is shocked so Abhijeet take the photo from Daya and see and get shocked too so ACP sir ask

ACP sir - Abhijeet what is in that photo?

Abhijeet did not say anything but show the photo to ACP sir. ACP sir also get shocked to see the photo. It was a photo of Janvi, in the photo Janvi was tied up with a chair and she was beaten up very badly. ACP sir look at his both brave officers but when it comes to Janvi they are very weak can't even see a scare on her but now she is badly injured. ACP sir have a fear that if the criminal get caught in Daya and Abhijeet's hand they themselves don't know what they will do the criminal. Then ACP sir said

ACP sir - We have to tell rest of the team mates!

Abhijeet and Daya agree with their boss and told the team even Dr. Salunke and Tarika was also there when they came to know about the bad news of Janvi. Everyone got angry after seeing the photo. They put the CD 💿 on CD player and Vivek play ▶ the video. In the video, Janvi was sitting on a chair unconscious and she was tied up to the chair. Janvi was beaten badly and her dress were torn in same places. Suddenly a man comes in the video which Daya know the man and said

Daya - **Ramesh!  
**

Everyone was shocked that Daya knows that criminal. They see anger in Daya's eyes 👀. Then they see the video. Ramesh was happy and said

Ramesh - Hi, Daya! Now you see your younger sister die because you rejected my sister to marry her because of you she died and when I came and ask Janvi for me. Janvi said that she doesn't love me even a bit so now your Janvi will die in next 24 hours and if you can save her before 24 hours, if you don't save your younger sister then get ready to say bye bye to your young sister! (Ramesh laughing in teasing way)

The video ended. Daya and Abhijeet were in extreme angry on Ramesh. ACP sir playing the video again and again then they find alot of clues from the video. After almost 14 hours they got those clues because they had another case to handle at a same time. The CID team went to the kidnapping place where Janvi was unconscious and blood was bleeding from her wounds. When the CID team saw Janvi like that they were hopeless that they can't do anything right because to catch Ramesh red-handed because he was the **son of minister's cousin's son**. Ramesh came near Janvi and said

Ramesh - I think your brother does not accept or love you as his sister or else he should be here right now to save his younger sister that means you

Janvi was tired and feeling very weak just wishing to save both her brothers from Ramesh and his bad ideas and plans to destroy the world 🌍 and make it to his control.

Ramesh - I just can't wait to control this world 🌍. You see this Janvi (showing a bottle to her and said) this is the virus that I found few weeks ago, if I realise this virus in the world then everything will die but I wouldn't because I took the antidote of this virus. If you are with me I will save you too, so what do you say are you with me baby?

Janvi just nod her head 'NO' and spit on his face then Ramesh got very much angry 😡 and give her a very hard slap on her face and kick on her stomach which hurts Janvi alot and she vomiting blood because of the hard kick she got on her stomach and she was crying in pain. The CID team had enough of seeing that Janvi getting hurt and which evidence they got it now so they arrested Ramesh. Janvi come was very weak that she can't even stand properly so Daya lifted her in his arms and took her to the hospital 🏥 immediately. While the doctor was treatment Janvi was semi-conscious and was restless too, that she did not let the doctor to do the work properly when Abhijeet and Daya were holding her and making her to calm down. After the treatment the doctor said that Janvi is totally 🆗ay and no physical activity have to been done with her. So the CID team take Janvi home 🏡 who was sleeping on Dr. Salunke sir's lap. When they reach home 🏡, Abhijeet immediately unlock the door 🚪 and Daya carry Janvi inside the home and lay her on the sofa.

Dr. Salunke - Tarik a, you and Shreya stay here with Janvi until we come home 🏡 and don't let her to do anything

Tarika and Shreya - Yes sir!

The rest of the CID team went to CID beauro to intricate Ramesh. In intricate room. Ramesh was sitting on the conflation chair, Abhijeet was holding his face and Ramesh was crying very badly and said

Ramesh - To take revenge on Daya and that is why I kidnapped Janvi. Because of Daya my sister died. I wanted Daya to feel the same feeling that I am feeling till now.

Vivek - What is your sister's name?

Ramesh - Her name is **Nisha**. She was crazily loved Daya but Daya rejected and started ignoring her and because of that, she ate a bottle full sleeping pills and slept but the next day she never wake up. Then only I thought that I have to kill Janvi so that Daya can feel what I was feeling.

ACP sir - We are sorry for your loss but what you did was wrong. The court has to punish you for your kidnapping.,

Vivek and Freddy take Ramesh to the jail. Then they all went to Duo's home. In Duo home, Janvi was restlessly sleep. Daya and rest of the team came inside home and see that Janvi was sweating badly so Abhijeet wake up Janvi. Tarika bought bowls of soup for everyone and everyone takes turn and take care of Janvi. In few weeks Janvi gets alright.

 **The End**

Sorry for spelling mistakes!


End file.
